


used to be the one to hold you (when you fall)

by joshiesfreckles



Series: Joshler Smuts [15]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Coming In Pants, Deepthroating, M/M, Praise Kink, Short, Sir Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 11:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshiesfreckles/pseuds/joshiesfreckles
Summary: words can be stronger than actions.





	used to be the one to hold you (when you fall)

**Author's Note:**

> requested by 'grace' a few days ago - just a little short, it's 4 AM LMAO

“You’re good, Joshie,” Tyler mumbles, his fingers trailing down Joshua’s scalp. Josh whimpered at the praise, rubbing his thumb over his boyfriend’s slit. Tyler grinned. “You like me praising you? You’ve never told me that before, baby.” Josh chews on his lip, resisting the urge to palm himself through his jeans. He’d never told Tyler about his praise kink, preferred to keep it a secret.

“Mhm,” Josh mumbled anyway, leaning forward to flick his tongue across the head of Tyler’s cock. Tyler groaned as Josh wrapped his lips around the head, purposefully blowing his hot breath onto the tip. Joshua sank down farther to his shaft, Tyler tugged Josh’s hair slightly as he pressed himself all the way down. Sometimes the sight alone - Joshua deepthroating him - was enough to get him off, but not today.

“Fuck baby, so good. You’re meant for this, you know that? Sucking my cock.” Josh moaned around him, trying to relax his jaw as much as possible and palming at Tyler’s thighs. His cock ached between his legs, begging to be touched but Joshua knew he needed permission to do so - Tyler had complete control in these situations. “Yeah, like that. Perfect. You’re perfect. Doing so good,  _ fuck.”  _ Tyler moaned, tugging at Joshua’s newly grown in curls. He was glad Josh had agreed to not shave their heads again.

Josh gagged occasionally, his head bobbing and his cheeks hollowed out. His tongue flicked at Tyler’s slit, trying to gather all the precum leaking from his tip. Tyler can feel Joshua’s nails dig into the soft flesh on his thighs, murmuring soft praises and whispers to Josh.

“Love seeing you deepthroat me. Afterward, when your lips are all swollen and sometimes they’re even covered in my cum. Fuck, baby boy. Can’t wait to cum down that pretty little throat of yours.” Josh whimpered, trying so hard to not touch himself. His cock twitched, eyes glossy with tears as he tried to breathe through his nose.

Josh pulled off with a pop, resorting for stroking Tyler instead as he gasped for breath and dug his face into Tyler’s hips. He whined needily into the skin, rocking his hips and looking for friction.

“Ty, sir, please. Please, need- I-” Tyler ran his fingers through the natural-brown curls on Josh’s head, shushing him.

“You’re doing so good. Always so good for me, fuck, Joshie. Love to hear you so needy for me.” Tyler rubbed at Josh’s head, not expecting the short cry that left his lips. Joshua jerked forwards, hips rocking needily and he let go of Tyler’s cock, trying so hard to not palm himself as he came in his pants. His body shook, short sniffles sounding and Tyler became worried. “Josh? What’s wrong, baby?” Josh whined and buried his face into the side of Tyler’s thigh, embarrassed.

He also wasn’t told he could cum.

Josh’s thighs trembled as his body got through aftershocks, his orgasm lasting longer as he resisted palming himself through it. Tyler furrowed his brows, still confused and when Josh pulled away from his thigh to breathe a small whimper left the boy’s lips. His pants felt sticky, boxers soaked through.

Tyler sat up and grabbed Josh’s chin, face softening as his eyes caught the wet spot in Joshua’s pants. “Oh, sweetheart.” Tyler cooed, rubbing at Josh’s cheek, “Why didn’t you tell me you were close? I could’ve helped you, baby.” Josh wanted to shake his head, wanted to cry because Tyler’s tone was so gentle and he was always sensitive (emotionally and physically) after an orgasm, and he knew that Tyler would’ve stopped him from cumming anyway.

“Please don’t be mad.” Josh whimpered, knowing that Tyler would normally give some punishment or  _ something  _ for cumming without permission. Josh couldn’t help it, the praise got to him and he couldn’t take it. 

“I’m not, baby. I didn’t know you could cum from just that. We’ll be more careful next time, okay? You wanna continue?” Josh shook his head, Tyler nodded in return. “Okay, Joshie. You can change and maybe we’ll watch a movie or somethin.’” Josh got up, legs shaking some, and moved to change his boxers and sweatpants.  
  


And as he walked back, Tyler had put on clothes of his own and opened his arms for a cuddle session.

**Author's Note:**

> ending isn't that good but eh.
> 
> feel free to translate anything, with proper credit. i've gotten a few requests to translate my works.


End file.
